


Hedric 28 Day Challenge Thing

by GayChaosOof



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayChaosOof/pseuds/GayChaosOof
Summary: Hedric 28 Day OTP ChallengeNext Update: Dec 5, 2020 - 10 p.m. CSTINSPO: https://pin.it/1zpY6udDISCONTINUED
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Kudos: 12





	1. A/N + Index

So this is a Hedric 28 day OTP challenge. Anyway here is the chapter index which includes the prompt and the main theme. Depending on the chapter I may change their ages so please check notes for that so you don't get confused! (angst, fluff, etc.)! I will be posting one per day without fail, so if you enjoy this ship and like my writing take this as a daily Christmas gift. Please, and I can not stress this enough- READ THE NOTES OF EACH CHAPTER. Not only will it have some important info, it will also have crucial info for reading the chapter! The notes of each chapter are there for people who are more on the picky side and/or only like certain things. The notes also tells when certain chapters take place so please read them. Anyways, enjoy!

»»»«««

Day 1: First Meeting (Fluff + Hurt/Comfort)

Day 2: Flirting (Fluff)

Day 3: Being Sleepy (Fluff)

Day 4: Clothing Swap (Fluff + Humor)

Day 5: Cuddling (Hurt Comfort + Fluff)

Day 6: Being Nervous (Comfort/Fluff)

Day 7: Forehead Kisses (Fluff)

Day 8: Morning Routine (Domestic Fluff)

Day 9: Making a Move (Getting Together)

Day 10: Date Night (Fluff and Humor)

Day 11: Injury (Angst + Hurt Comfort)

Day 12: Hug from Behind (Fluff)

Day 13: Watching a Horror Movie (Fluff)

Day 14: Valentine's Day (Fluff)

Day 15: Holding Hands (Fluff + Happy)

Day 16: Unrequited Love (Angst)

Day 17: Childhood Friends AU (Angst)

Day 18: Suprise Visit (Fluff + Happy)

Day 19: Jealousy (Angst + Fluff)

Day 20: Flowers (Fluff)

Day 21: Meeting the Family (Hurt/Comfort)

Day 22: Makeouts (Fluff)

Day 23: Vacation (Fluff + Happy)

Day 24: Prom AU/Yuleball (Fluff + Happy)

Day 25: Being sad, being comforted (Hurt Comfort)

Day 26: Hanging Out (Happy + Fluff)

Day 27: Confession (Getting Together + Fluff)

Day 28: First Kiss (Fluff+Happy)


	2. Day 1: First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I will be writing these stories as I post so after I post most of these I will probably go back to the beginning and proof read so I can catch things I wouldn't catch at first! I will be posting another one of these at some point but I am not sure when. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW FOR THIS CHAPTER: This fanfic takes place during Prisoners of Azkaban, so Harry is 13 and Cedric is 16. This fic is more of a hurt/comfort fluff fic than shipping so this is mostly platonic! If you wish to read more romantic stories then I would recommend looking at the index for the prompts that interest you!

Harry woke up to a dark room and an aching pain all over that seemed to fill his bones. Though it wasn't the worst way he had woken up, it defiantly wasn't the best either. He could tell that a good amount of time had passed since the Quidditch match and his run-in with...... the unsavory visitors from Azkaban. Dementors were certainly not the best things to run into when trying to chase the snitch, but Harry could think of a few worse things. Not many though.

He adjusted his covers, ready to go back to sleep when he heard rustling in the corner of the room. Nobody besides himself had been injured, as far as he was aware, making the noise even more suspicious. He went to grab his wand instinctually but found that it wasn't there. _"Of course it is. I'm in the bloody hospital wing and injured"_ he thought.

He looked for anything he could use to defend himself, which was particularly difficult due to his broken glasses, which he wasn't able to repair due to the absence of his wand. He couldn't seem to find anything that would work well as a weapon. He got ready to run away from whatever was in the corner, though "run away" may not be the most accurate description. His legs were aching and his head felt like it was going to explode, so it was probably more accurate to say he was going to waddle away then trip somewhere on his way from his bed to the door.

He was ready to book it across the room, but a voice he vaguely recognized came from where he had heard the shifting noise. "You know Potter, you don't have to look so scared of me." A quick Lumos could he be heard from the corner and the room was suddenly bathed in light. It took a moment for Harry's eyes to adjust, but eventually, he could make out who had been creeping in the corner of the room.

The face that Harry saw was easily recognizable, as he had seen it a few times when walking down the hallways and during Quidditch. Cedric Diggory sat in the nook of the hospital wing, his eyes tired and his hair a mess. Harry had never really seen Cedric much, but the Hufflepuff always looked put together when he did get a glance at him. "Oh, Cedric. What are you doing in the Hospital Wing at...what time is it?" The older of the two stood up and walked towards the wall that held the clock.

"2:37 a.m." Harry's eyes widened. _"What is he doing here at this time of night!"_ The other boy walked over to the corner he had been in previously. "I'm gonna take a guess and say you're wondering why I'm here?" Harry took on a surprised face, making Cedric laugh. "Don't be so shocked, your face makes you an open book." The younger boy looked down, trying to hide his blush. Was he that obvious?

Before Harry's brain could start making him blush even more, Cedric spoke. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I asked for a rematch or to call the match off, but they wouldn't listen." Cedric looked genuine, confusing Harry further. He had won, so why was he upset? Still, if it bothered Cedric he might as well tell him it's fine. "Cedric it isn't your fault the...Dementors were there, and I'm not surprised they didn't do a rematch. Really, Cedric, it's okay."

The Hufflepuff seemed to calm down a bit, but not enough for Harry to feel comfortable. "Why are you so worked up about this anyway? There was nothing you could have done." Cedric looked up at him, his face covered in disbelief. "Do not remember what happened?" Harry snapped back before he could think. "What do you think?" He instantly felt bad when the other looked down in shame.

Harry quickly apologized. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" Cedric seemed to perk up a bit at that, but not much. "I'm sorry it's just, if I hadn't been so focused on the snitch then I would have seen you falling and would have been able to catch you before you got hurt." Harry was taken aback. Did Cedric actually blame himself for not catching him?

"You were just focused on the game. I probably would have done the same thing in your position, so don't blame yourself. You were just trying to win like everyone else. Being focused on the game doesn't mean that it's your fault got hurt." Harry's speech seemed to cheer the other up, his grin coming back. "Guess your right, Harry. I should get going though, you need the sleep." Without the worry for Cedric, the Gryffindor's sleepiness came back full force.

He gave a weak nod and laid back down, making the other laugh. Cedric walked to the door, but before he left he turned around. "Good night Harry." The Hufflepuff had to stifle a laugh as he saw that Potter had already fallen asleep. He closed the Hospital Wing door as quietly as possible, quickly walking to the Hufflepuff dorms.


	3. A/N

Okay, so I don't really fancy this ship anymore and now see them as more of a friendship or BROTP. So I was wondering which of these you would prefer to see. It would take place in movies 1-4 (I really do want to read the books but I have a busy schedule) so please tell me which on you guys would want me to write about.

Ron x Harry  
OR  
Draco x Harry  
Please comment and tell me!


End file.
